


Stay With Me

by narusasuismyreligion



Series: The Star Crossed Lovers of Konoha [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Naruto is just dumb, Sasuke is an emotionally constipated fuck, Whatever they kiss in the end so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasuismyreligion/pseuds/narusasuismyreligion
Summary: “Why?”Naruto asks, strained under the mask of calm he’s trying so hard to wear, “I thought you were finally happy here with me- w-with your family.”Sasuke says nothing, wondering what to say. He must be a really good actor of Naruto thinks he’s happy here. With a wife he always thought of as a friend. With a daughter that he disappoints at every step. He’s tried so hard to be happy with what he has, but he’s miserable.(or)Years after starting families and trying to hide their feelings, two dumbasses finally confess to each other.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Star Crossed Lovers of Konoha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851145
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> when you don't have time to write a full length fic, you write random one shots to pass time. by you, I mean me. sorry :)

There’s a familiar heartache in his chest as he knocks at the Hokage’s door.  


“For the last time, Shikamaru, you don’t have to knock,”comes Naruto’s voice, faint and low and so not Naruto that it’s disturbing. But he pushes the thought to the back of his mind in that painfully practiced fashion that’s he’s used to.  
Sasuke pulls open the door, stepping into the room. Naruto’s eyes light up a little bit, but his smile is forced as always. It’s painful to see him looking this defeated.

“Hey, Sasuke,”he says, sitting up straight and looking over the stacks of paper in front of him, “Are you healed? You went all out fighting Shin Uchiha, you should probably-”  


“I’m leaving Konoha again,”he announces, his voice determinedly flat and devoid of emotion. He looks away right after he says it, because he knows what is coming. He doesn’t want to see that disappointed frown on the face of the man he loves. But he doesn’t miss the way Naruto’s eyes widen in shock for a fraction of a second before his face falls. He was never very good at hiding his emotions.

A tense silence falls between the two men.

 _“Why?”_ Naruto asks, strained under the mask of calm he’s trying so hard to wear, “I thought you were finally happy here with me- w-with your family.”

Sasuke says nothing, wondering what to say. He must be a really good actor if Naruto thinks he’s happy here. With a 'wife' he always thought of as a friend. With a daughter that he disappoints at every step of the way. He’s tried so hard to be happy with what he has, but he’s so damn miserable.

“What does that have to do with anything?”he scoffs weakly, “My skills are more suited for tracking. I’m merely-“  


“There’s nothing left to track, Sasuke,”Naruto grits out, his voice rising slightly. He’s doing well to keep his anger under check; Sasuke silently appreciates how much better this _dobe_ has got at controlling it.  


“…We don’t know that.”  


“Would it kill you to stay for a while?”

It would. It’s sucking the soul out of him.

“I don’t want to have this conversation.”  


“I’m your best friend,”Naruto growls lowly, “We are having this conversation whether you like it or not.”

Best Friend. _Best friend._ He hates those words more than he’s hated anything; at least that’s what it feels like. He’s losing it.

“I never understood you, Naruto,”he hisses, “It’s been years. Decades, almost. Why are you so fixated on me? From the time when we were kids, you’ve refused to let me go. Why?”  


Naruto’s expression goes dark at the words. Sasuke would have regretted his outburst if he wasn’t so blinded by his anger.  


“Sasuke.”  


_“What?”_ he sighs, letting out an exhasperated breath, “If you’re going to start that god damned speech again, I swear-“  


“You know I treasure you deeply, a-as a-“  
“As a friend,”he snorts derisively. He can’t. He can’t deal with this shit anymore.  
“Wha-“  


“God, you’re just as fucking stupid as you were before,”he smiles hysterically, shaking his head, “Back then, you said you would die with me. You were the only light I had left. You saved me. And I fell for you like the fool that I am.”  
He doesn’t let Naruto say anything before ranting on.  
“And you know me, I’m a coward!”he laughs, sounding completely unhinged, “So I ran away. At least when I’m alone, I don’t have to suffer by seeing you with someone else and hate myself for loving you. And now you’re asking me to stay. What do you _want_ from me, Naruto?”he begs, his voice breaking harshly.

Naruto’s walking towards him, his eyes wide open and his lips parted in shock. Sasuke backs away, his clenched fists trembling at his sides.  
“I can’t be the friend you want me to be,”he breathes, stubbornly holding back tears, “Just accept that I’m a failure as a friend and let me go.”

He’s met with agonising silence, so he paws at the doorknob, prepared to escape. His can't muster the courage to look somewhere besides the floor.

“You’re probably repulsed by me right now,”he manages, his head hanging shamefully, “I’m leaving. Please. Just don’t try to stop…me.”

“How long?”Naruto breathes, his hands wrapped firmly around Sasuke’s wrist. Sasuke pulls away, but the blond man holds on, his blue eyes piercing into Sasuke’s sharply.  


He looks away, struggling against Naruto’s grip although he loves how close they finally are. It’s not meant to be after all, right? He shouldn't get his hopes up.  


“Sasuke,”Naruto whispers, his voice pleading and soft, “How long? Please.”  


“Fifteen years,”he grits out, daring to look into Naruto’s eyes. They’re looking right into his soul; it’s so terrifying yet thrilling at the same time and Sasuke can’t help but feel addicted to it like he always has.

Then their lips meet gingerly, their breaths in sync and their eyes fluttering shut. Sasuke feels shock running from his lips to the tips of his toes and he doesn’t know whether to yell in shock or to lean even harder into Naruto’s soft, soft lips. He decides on kissing harder. 

He’s lost track of time when he pulls away, his parted lips slick with spit and his eyes so wide open that he thinks they might fall out.  
“What the fuck was that, asshole?”  
Naruto laughs, one part nervous and one part giddy with excitement.  
“I’ve waited so damn long for this and that’s the reaction I get, teme?”

He’s pretty sure his brain has short circuited, because he just stands there like a statue, too dumbfounded to make a sound.

“So, are you going to kiss me back, or what, Sasuke?”

He doesn’t let Naruto continue, shoving his lips onto the man’s and wrapping an arm around his shoulders and fuck, he regrets not getting that stupid artificial arm, because he needs to get even closer, god-

And then Naruto lets out a low groan, his arms snaking around Sasuke’s waist and sneaking under his cloak, enveloping him in warmth so perfectly that Sasuke wants to cry.

And the sounds that Naruto is letting out- holy shit. He loves every second of it. He wants no one else to have his Naruto like this, the very thought of Hinata having Naruto to herself makes his stomach churn.  
“Fuck, Sasuke, I didn’t know someone could feel so damn perfect in my arms.”  
He lets out a small, distressed sound, leaning in for another messy kiss. He needs more, _he needs more._ There’s a fire burning in him that he hasn’t felt for so long and he loves it so much. He loves the searing hot passion that he feels.

“I love you,”he whispers, his voice so faint that he can barely hear it. Naruto only gives him one of those stupidly _adorable_ , quizzical looks and suddenly, he has the courage to throw his pride out of the window and state firmly, “I love you, Usuratonkachi.”

Naruto visibly melts at the words, bringing his hand to trace along Sasuke’s jawline tenderly and tucking a strand of his straight, black hair behind his ear.  
“I love you too, Sasuke.”

For now, he’ll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome, but don't be too mean please :) I stopped studying English halfway through high school and this is the only way I can keep my writing skills alive. So if anyone would like to take a minute to educate me (nicely) I'm all for it.


End file.
